


I let an AI write a Rhett and Link fanfic.

by HatoHeart



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Written by AI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatoHeart/pseuds/HatoHeart
Summary: https://talktotransformer.com/I used this AI to write a fanfic. I would input the first sentence of each paragraph and let the bot take it from there.I really have nothing better to do with my life.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 21
Kudos: 26





	I let an AI write a Rhett and Link fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i do this

Rhett glanced at Link, then stared into the camera, ready to go. "You were right. I need to move on," he said. He took a deep breath.

"I have a plan," he said. "You will be my right-hand man. And you will take all the glory and honor. You will have to get out of the way and I will be there to hold it all together. There will be no more fights, no more yelling. I am going to become the new captain and lead the team to its new glory."

And he kissed her.

"Cut!" the cameraman shouted. Rhett rushed over to Link and kissed him. "I'm glad you're OK, kid!" Rhett added, hugging Link.  
Rhett gave Link a hug and kiss. "I love you too, son!" he added. "We're really grateful for all the support you've shown us. Thank you for supporting us. We'll be fine!" Rhett added as Link leaned in.  
When Rhett came over to Link and kissed him, a couple of members of the press had gathered near him, and they too were kissing Link.  
One member of the press said, "This is a very important time for us as well. It's been really tough for us for the last couple years. But we have been able to push forward as a team."

But, as we've seen, it wasn't easy.

The last two years have been difficult for this club and this team.

On the field, the team played poorly and lost. 

Rhett remembered everything, and seeing Link's sad face made him angry. It was then that he saw the girl. The one who had just killed him, and then Link's body. He grabbed the weapon, and started to walk around the area. When he arrived, he saw a girl, and the man's gun. He grabbed Link's body and started to chase after the girl. He was able to knock her to the ground with a kick, and when he found her, he killed her.  
Rhett cried and collapsed to the ground, holding dead Link in his arms. The group then left.  
"It's just like that, isn't it. It's all like a dream to him. I was so worried about him, so when I saw him get that hit, I was like, 'He's all right!' " said Rhett's mother, Jennifer Rhett. "And I just said, 'He's alright. I got him,' and I started crying. That's why I kept going."  
In the days following the murder, Rhett searched for answers. His mother had said that he was angry that his father, James, had "lost the family business," and Rhett knew that this meant he had to step in. He was also concerned about a $60,000 inheritance that his father, also named James, had left him. He called his father's house and found that he was gone, but he left a note for him. He told his mother that he was leaving to make a name for himself.

Rhett did not succeed. He was defeated by the very people who have been in charge since his term began. Now, there is no reason to believe that the people who are running the city of Baltimore are interested in making the city any safer or making it a better place for people of all races, backgrounds and cultures to live and work in.

Mayor Stephanie Rawlings-Blake had no response to this article. She did not even respond to emails. 

Rhett knew there was no hope of ever getting Link back. But the kid never gave up. In an act of true grit, he kept trying to come back, and finally after months of trying to find a way to get him back, the police, in a last ditch effort to bring the boy back home, arrested his father and threw him in jail. The boy was taken to the hospital where doctors diagnosed his condition, but Link had already suffered such a severe injury that he had to be kept sedated until he could be properly treated.

But seeing that Link was actually okay made Rhett's heart soar. He was more scared of being alone than he was about Link's survival, but it wasn't a choice that had been made by either of them. They'd made it by their own choice, as well as what they'd already done.

He'd given them both the strength of character to go on, but also their own safety.

He didn't want to forget either of those.

"Hey!" Link called out, the voice sounding a little out of breath.

"Hey!" Link called out, his voice sounding slightly more hoarse than before. "Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about?" An old woman called out, making Link look up from the menu he was inspecting. "Is there something on your mind?"

Link looked at his wrist, noticing that the rings glowed white. "Yeah, I just… I've been feeling really tired. Can you take me somewhere else?"  
"Of course", she said. She dropped Link into Rhett's arms. "He was the only person to notice me."

The woman walked away from Link and up to the castle. Rhett and his new friends followed her out.

"What is she thinking?" Link asked as they passed through a door.

"We all know her story, and you must be careful. You must be sure to never cross her again."

Link sighed and went back inside the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry you had to read this.


End file.
